kor_quadrantfandomcom-20200213-history
Kremi War
The Edel’vor-Kremi Conflict, also known as the Second Amanas Conflict '''or simply called the '''Kremi War, was a major regional political and military conflict, mostly between the forces of the Edel’vor Grand Imperial and the Kremi-Voronian Alliance. The war was notable for the involvement of several major powers in the quadrant, including the Reformed Union of Planets and the United Rumonik Interstellar States. Some had argued the crisis a part of a larger struggle, the Union-Rumonik Cold War, as both powers and their allies supported each belligerent throughout the conflict. History Edel’vor-Voronian Cold War '''or the First Amanas Conflict (2660s-2673)' The history between the Edel’vor and the Voronians were dreaded with hostility, but by the 2670s, the enmity reached a breaking point when the Voronian President set claims to several star systems under the territory of the Grand Imperial, along with the Amanas system, which the two states had discovered a large Balithium crystal reserve on the planet Amanas III in between of each planets’ borders. A direct war was expected between the generals of the two sovereigns, but Queen e’Erel, wanting peace for both state’s citizens, immediately set up a first contact briefing with the Reformed Union of Planets in 2673, in hopes that the power could stop the escalation. Queen e’Erel and the Royal Escort were accompanied to E’lor, Belan to meet the President of the Union. In the meeting between the two officials, President Ado stated that the Union would not take sides in the conflict in order to avoid favoritism, but rather agreed to act as a third-party arbiter to halt the tensions between the two states and the affected Amanas region. By mid-2673, advisors from the Union, most notably commodore Henry Ding of the UCAS ''Open Horizon ''arrived in the region on a non-aligned system and assisted the Edel’vor in establishing talks with President of the Voronian Empire. The Union also sent request of support to Voronia, in order to institute an impartial political resolution to the cold war. However, the Voronian President believed that the Union presence in the region was to help the Edel’vor’s scheme to annex his people, and rejected the proposal of peace from Queen e’Erel. In June 2673, five Voronian battle cruisers had been deployed to Amanas III, demanded the Edel’vor to formally declared the planet and its nearby system a territory of the Empire and the Union out of the region, or else a full-scale war would to happen. Captain Ding, then acting as the Royal Advisor to the Queen, sent the newly discovered geographic schematics that the ''Open Horizon had picked up from Amanas III, revealing that the original inhabitants on the planet died out from a viral epidemic exactly 2000 years ago. The virus in which killed the entire Amanasi civilization were still alive in microscopic level, and had a high probability of posting lethal to both of the Edel’vor and the Voronians if contracted, as the three species somewhat shared a similar immune genome, uniquely for the region. Immediately after the discovery, the Voronian President established a talk with the Union advisors and sent delegates to confirm the schematics. The Voronian President, soured and embarrassed for his claims on a system that could potentially kill his people, decided to withdrawn its forces out of the Amanas system and under the guidance of the Union advisors, Queen e’Rel and the Voronian President finally sat down together for a treaty discussion. In the dialogues between the two head of states, the Voronian President insisted the creation of a neutral zone, setting up throughout the several star systems that the Empire laid claimant to, along with some that had been a part of the territory of the Grand Imperial. Queen e’Erel, wanting no more of the escalation, agreed and the Treaty of Amanas III was created in August 2673. The Treaty also for now required the United Command Armada to remove Union starships out of both systems as soon as possible, or else the Empire would annul the agreement. A week after the treaty was signed, the Union had withdrawn from the two states’ star systems and the Edel’vor-Voronian conflict seemingly came to an end. Kremi-Voronian Alliance (2682-2683) Nine years after the Treaty of Amanas III was established, the relations between the Reformed Union of Planets and the Edel’vor Grand Imperial had become much more closer, due to the mutual cooperation between the two states. With the Neutral Zone set up, Union delegates were rightfully able to come to Edel to assist and cooperate with the cabinet of the Queen and her citizens. Thoughts of joining the Union was also discussed, but was later abandoned by both parties for the stability in the region and at Queen e’Rel’s request for sovereignty. Although the Union and the Grand Imperial adhered to the Treaty, the Voronians however saw a disadvantage toward the state, as now its longtime rival had had a powerful state supported it. At that time, the Kremi Federation, which had since resigned from the Powers Alliance following the Union-Domain War (2677-2680) and joined an alliance with the latter state and the United Rumonik Interstellar States, used the opportunity to instigate another conflict with the Union during the state’s recovery from the previous conflict. On September 2682, two Kremi cruisers covertly destroyed a Voronian vessel carrying more than 50 of its citizens near Break Point, an outskirt to the Union territory. The Ambassador of the Federation then alerted the event to the President of the Voronian Empire, blaming the Union’s involvement in the destruction of the vessel and deaths of its citizens. This further triggered the paranoia and hatred towards the Union and the Edel’vor by the Voronians, and knowing they could not fight a great power alone, the President of the Empire signed the Kremi-Voronian Treaty Pact and the Hegemony, with the United Rumonik Interstellar States, the Kremi Federation and the disgraced Domain of Q’wak-rentho in the same year. Open Conflict Edel’vor-Kremi Conflict '''or the '''Second Amanas Conflict (2683-2685) Promising to annex Edel and its territory for good, the Kremi Federation, with the aid from the United Rumonik Interstellar States and the Voronian Empire, launched attacks against several Union starships stationing near the system, along with Edel’vor civillians vessel, triggering the conflict. The United Command Armada was immediately alerted the situation and Operation Commander Prime Admiral Qy-ro’neth sent the first three fleets to the Edel’vor system, with the Open Horizon ''acting as lead ship to protect the ally. The Kazanthite Alliance, along with the Unified Common Planets, the two new powerhouses of the Powers Alliance re-ignited the RUAMCOP treaty, in the plan to thwart the Federation and the Interstellar States’ rogue activities in the region. The Realm of Lorel, another member of the Alliance also involved in the conflict, in favor of the Union. However, in the year that followed, the conflict was in constant stalemate, with small skirmishes happened in neighboring star systems in the Minor Region. The Kremi expected a war of attrition, by using both its fleets and the combined Rumonik-Qwak’rentho war-birds to repeatedly and covertly attack Union outposts, forcing the rest of the Union’s fleets to go back and forth to defend its territory and Edel. The tactic would continue until the Union decided to abandon its affiliation to the conflict to fully recover from the war prior, and all the Voronians would have to do was to invade Edel and annex the vulnerable government of Queen e’Erel. However, the Union caught up with the plan, and in May 2684, the first full-scale battle happened near Fillian system, where 40 Union starships engaged with the Kremi and decimated its fleets. The Kremi then got their revenge when its fleet engaged and destroyed several of the Royal Armada of the Grand Imperial. The conflict continued in the state of stalemate from 2683 to 2684, when Queen e’Erel realized that the Imperial Armada only got a few more years in fighting before it completely crippled by the Kremi and its Hegemony fleets. '''Operation: Swift Tide' Commodore Ding of the Open Horizon, on behest of the President of the Union, hailed the Leader of the Kremi to withdraw from Voronian space and stop the provocation to the Grand Imperial immediately, or else the Union and RUAMCOP would have no choice but to declare war with the government. The hail was not answered. Fearing for a direct total war as well, the Union, in 2685, initiated a plan that the Hegemony could not think of: Transporting Union fleets through the Kothvat Coalition space, its past nemesis, in order to capture the Kremi home world as the Coalition was the nearest neutral space to the Federation core system, putting an end to the war. In the same month, the main Union officials in the conflict set up an urgent meeting in New York Division, alongside with the Kothvat cabinets. At first, the meeting was almost failing due to the Chancellor’ wary of Union intentions. However, Commodore Ding, who fought in the Kothvat civil war prior, reminded the Coalition and the Union was no enemies to each other anymore, but rather, ‘nations’ that stood together against a common empire. The Chancellor reluctantly agreed to lend its space, should the Union, in return, proclaimed several planets under Kremi rules as Coalition’s territories. Union President Ava’naq agreed and Operation Sifting Tides was commenced. To disguise the fleets, Union Intelligence used transmissions of Yu’lut vessels, a non-aligned, corporate-like race, to hinder Rumonik’s detection, as the Empire was also neighbor to several Coalition planets. End of the War The fleets went through Coalition space successfully, and in mid-2685s, the starships arrived at Kremi, directly cut the throat to Kremi war efforts. In a final plea, the Kremi asked for assistance from the two Hegemony powers, to no avail. Two days later, the Kremi withdrawn from the Amanas region, and requested a peace treaty with the Edel’vor Grand Imperial and the Union, affectively ended the war.